In Honor of My Sister
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: Elise was just like the others. She lived a life with a wonderful older sister, Rachel, and Rachel's best friend Jasper. It all changed the day Rachel became another one of the selected. After her death, Elise finds herself volunteering to be thrust into a world of pain and bloodshed with Jasper. Will emotions come alive, or will she manage to keep the determination and win?


**Disclaimer; Again, mind is wandering. So, this was what I thought about what the Hunger Games was like when I had just heard the summary from my friend. (This was like...Three years ago. Mind=Blown) So, this is ****_My _****Hunger Games. Oh, and try listening to Animal by Neon Trees when I say to. It might make it, more interesting...**

* * *

_My sister died trying. In her remembrance, I sacrifice myself to her grace. May my efforts not die in vain. May I win, or die trying. _

_My blonde hair whips into my face, my ice blue eyes steel themselves. I glance around my surroundings, taking in my competition. I was small, I could use this to my advantage. I look to my last glimpse of my home; Jasper. His brown locks covered his emerald eyes, as he awaited the timer. Males before females, the fighting lasted days. They hid, fought, hid, and fought some more. Each round was divided by the men and women. There were no teams. There was only bloodshed. The men and boys fought for their lives, whilst the girls and women did like-wise. The first round was Jasper against a boy by the name of Tyrone. He was a weak looking male, making Jasper seem like the best bet._

_Only two can go home, may it be us. Jasper was Rachel's best friend, I couldn't stand to lose yet another part of her presence that wasn't already gone. I smile as I remember her; her beautiful care-free smile, sandy blonde hair, and seemingly sky blue eyes. My heart breaks at the thought of her, the sword the she-devil killed her with. That girl was one of the winners, Francesca and Quinton were the winners last year. No one remembers the dead, no one but the families. Francesca was a scary girl; a short black bob, piercing pale-grey eyes, and a strong figure. She was feared by all. Quinton on the other hand was a lanky man with dyed white hair and electric blue eyes. _

_I watch from my cell into the arena. A clear view on Jasper and Tyrone, my heart leaped into my throat as they hacked and slashed at each other. Fear coursed through my system as I watched. For I had yet to go into the arena, I hated the enclosed room but I never want to enter the arena. My mind turned off, caving in as a shell. I was here to win, no matter if I had to kill someone. It was for honor to my sister and the right to victory. Nothing was going to stop me, at least I try to re-convince myself of that every time I see Jasper nearly dodge a hit with the blade Tyrone held._

_I looked away from the bloodshed, my stomach was having a hard time trying to digest what was happening without really watching. I crossed my arms and sat down hard on my bed. Fear tried to control my system, but I quickly closed my eyes and lay back to rest my head._

**(Now would be good time to play Animal...Just a suggestion.)**

* * *

_When I awoke, I instantly heard the screams of Tyrone. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, bolting up right. Rushing, I almost tripped over my bedpost. Tumbling slightly I ended up pressing myself against the large window that showed me the arena. I watched as Jasper struggled to landed a final bow with his sword, effectively slicing through Tyrone's heart. I gasped as Jasper dropped to the ground, on his knees, tilting his head up at the glinting moon to howl like a wolf. He grasped his arm, blood seeped through his shirt. It took everything I had not to scream. His face was contorted in pain._

_"Take him out, take him out!" I hissed, angered they hadn't announced his victory, "He's in pain! Take him out!"_

_I pounded against the glass, "Take him out! He's won already!"_

**_"Jasper Tundre, is the winner of this round," _**_I sighed as he was removed from the arena, **"Elise Illposie and Isabelle Wellington, please step into launch pod."**__  
_

_I trembled as I stepped into the launch pod. Awaiting myself to be shot into the arena, I closed my eyes and felt the motion jolt me. My fear dissolved, and let a thirst for bloodshed I didn't know I had overrode my system. I would regret this later, but I had to win. For Rachel. I clenched my fists, bending down lower onto one leg, I waited for the timer to go off._

**_3... _**_For Rachel._

**_2..._**_To Win._

_**1...**_

_My eyes shot open as I rushed off the pod, rushing I grabbed the closest weapon in my reach. I looked to see Isabelle grab some supplies, and I did as well before taking off to the side of the arena. Unafraid of what could harm me, I trekked for a while before I grew tiresome and sat down. I looked through the items I had grabbed in my hurry. Water, sword, food, a back pack. I could make this work._

_If only I could get rid of some of my feelings, deep down I wished we could have talked to at least one of the male selected before we were taken to our inevitable death. Jasper could have given me all the information I would have needed, but we couldn't. So, this would work. It had to work._

_I thought about Isabelle for a moment, the first kill of this Hunger Games for me. She was tall and lanky. Short brown hair and orange eyes that stared into your soul. She moved graceful like a cat, attacking her prey with ease. She had already been in once, though she did not seem as though she would have won. Isabelle had to sneak up upon the well-built selected female. I forgot her name, but the horror etched into her face was enough to make me wince if I was younger, I would have screamed._

_"Elise? Elise, where are you?" An unknown __song-song __voice called in a to me, she was distant, but close enough for me to fear her presence. I grimaced, I had forgotten to cover my tracks. I got up, putting all my things into my backpack. Picking up a rock, I tossed it hard into some bushed probably a hundred feet from me. I then quietly scrambled up the closest tree. I hoped I didn't make much noise, leaves are loud. I heard her feet move with a quick swoosh as she followed the direction that I threw the rock. I let out a ragged sigh, before I scrambled higher into the tree top. Finding a nice sturdy branch to hold onto for the night. I just hoped I wouldn't fall out, gave a small chuckle escape my lips._

_This might not be so bad, all I had to do was kill Isabelle._

_"Easier said than done." I grumbled, making myself comfortable._

_I drifted asleep, dreaming of years ago. Reliving memories with Rachel and Jasper, my parents, my friends, giving me the determination to shut down my emotions. Giving me the determination to win._


End file.
